maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterio/IronspeedKnight
* * * |bio = Quentin Beck was an expert in designing special effects devices and stage illusions, as well as a master hypnotist and magician, and an amateur chemist. He also possessed a wealth of knowledge in hand-to-hand combat techniques that he learned as a stuntman. Unfortunately, all these things did little to help his career in the film industry. One day, a colleague joked that the easiest way to become famous was to take out a costumed hero. It was here that Mysterio was born. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name2a = Mystical Depletion Blast |stamina2a = 13% |target2a = One Enemy |damage2a = 823 - 984 |hits2a = 1 |hitcrit2a = 93% / 18% |cooldown2a = 2 Rounds |type2a = Tech Energy Ranged |Text2a = Sanctae spiritus artes! |effects2a = |name2b = Larger than Life |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = One Enemy |damage2b = 712 - 1023 |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 93% / 18% |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Unarmed Melee |Text2b = Crescit magna! |effects2b = |name2c = Dark Clone |stamina2c = 13% |target2c = All Enemies |damage2c = 552 - 661 |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 93% / 18% |cooldown2c = 2 Rounds |type2c = Summon Tech Ranged |Text2c = Tenebrae speculo! |effects2c = |name2d = Chaos Orb |stamina2d = 14% |target2d = All Enemies |damage2d = 702 - 841 |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 93% / 18% |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |type2d = Tech Electricity Ranged |Text2d = Technology is corrupting the human spirit! |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name3a = Closing In Walls |stamina3a = 17% |target3a = One Enemy |damage3a = 702 - 841 |hits3a = 2 |hitcrit3a = 93% / 20% |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |type3a = Tech Ranged |Text3a = Una moenia clausis! |effects3a = |name3b = Dimensional Beasts |stamina3b = 13% |target3b = One Enemy |damage3b = 702 - 841 |hits3b = 3 |hitcrit3b = 93% / 20% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Unarmed Melee |Text3b = Dimensiva entia! |effects3b = |name3c = Bend Your Mind |stamina3c = 17% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = n/a |cooldown3c = 3 Rounds |type3c = Debuff |Text3c = Gurgite nubem! |effects3c = |name3d = Pyrotechnics |stamina3d = 13% |target3d = One Enemy |damage3d = 813 - 1117 |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 93% / 18% |cooldown3d = n/a |type3d = Fire Ranged |Text3d = Calefacit usque! |effects3d = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name4a = Ends of the Galaxy |stamina4a = 5% |target4a = All Enemies |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4a = n/a |cooldown4a = 3 Rounds (Shared Cooldown) |type4a = Tech Debuff |Text4a = Tenebrae speculo! |effects4a = |name4b = Inferno |stamina4b = 5% |target4b = All Enemies |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4b = n/a |cooldown4b = 3 Rounds (Shared Cooldown) |type4b = Tech Debuff |Text4b = Igneus desperationem! |effects4b = |name4c = Sea of Despair |stamina4c = 5% |target4c = All Enemies |hits4c = n/a |hitcrit4c = n/a |cooldown4c = 3 Rounds (Shared Cooldown) |type4c = Tech Debuff |Text4c = Mare tribulationis! |effects4c = }} Recruited Message Category:Tacticians Category:Heroes Category:Marvel